


Endagme Gone Wrong

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Brainwashing, Corruption, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Resurrection, Seduction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: Robin was supposed to be freed from Grima's clutches at the final battle and join Chrom and the Shepards in their fight against his counterpart. No one would ever had suspected Grima would find a way to use his inner feelings against himself and turn him against his own friends.For Chrobinweek 2018 prompt - Corrupted. :3 Enjoy





	Endagme Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm XenoEmblem4TW but you can call me Xeno if you want. I just got this account a few days ago because I was lazy and procrastinating so I never learned how to do anything on here until now so if something seems wrong tell me and I will fix it. :)
> 
> This is my first fic entry for anything and my first actual pairing fic. Robin and Grima both have default builds with Grima having the low cut V-neck from heroes with the lace because why not? I love what people do with that. The Shepards are mainly there in the background but they will not be mentioned much since this focuses on the scenes between Robin, Grima, and Chrom. If you have question on how everything occurred you can ask me or reread the story as I explain in different sections of the story. Hope you enjoy and leave kudos or comments below :)

Darkness was all Robin could see. After declining Grima's offer, Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse, was sucked into a dark void of which no hope could be given to him. It all started here, the beginning of destruction and the end of the world.

'Where am I?' Robin thought. He looked around hoping to find something, anything in this dark place.

"Where your god wills you to be!" An all to familiar yet sinister voice exclaimed.

Robin turns to see Grima walking paces away towards him and immediately felt a chill run up his spine. Alone and with no one to aid him he is alone to face his counterpart.

"No I refuse to have anything to do with you! I won't betray Chrom, the Shepards, my FRIENDS!" Robin says defiantly towards his captor.  
  
"What makes you think you have a choice? When I'm done with you, you will serve me! Even better you'll grow fond of me not as your master, but as your only friend! One of which I'm certain you will do anything for~"  
  
Robin tries to back away from Grima but finds it impossible due to the power Grima has in the void. Suddenly he feels his arms and legs being restrained from tendrils of dark magic. He felt them lifting him up a bit as he tries to feebly squirm in distress, but it only served in amusing Grima further and draining him of energy faster.  
  
"Look at you now." Grima walks in front of Robin with a smirk on his face leaning closer. Taking his face in his hands Grima leans in and kisses Robin softly on the lips. The action stunned Robin into stillness. Yet as he recovers from the action he starts to feel funny, like a hot tingling feeling enveloping his entire being.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING GRIMA?!?!" Robin exclaims in shock. Yet as he looks at his counterpart he starts realizing that he surprisingly sees him in a new light.  
  
Grima stands in the darkness looking as alluring and dark as he always does. Covered in dark hypnotizingly black and purple flames, he stands with the spitting image of himself. His v cut lower than his own giving off a nice view of his chest while giving of a fierce, sexy, and dark aura.  
  
'What the fuck is wrong with me?' Robin thinks as he shakes his head vigorously. Trying to get these inappropriate thoughts out of his about the Fell Dragon as he feels very much ashamed for what he just thought.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you. You're just only now realizing how bad you feel for not wanting to join me rule this world. After all, we are one in the same. Difference is that I, unlike yourself, try to keep an impressive appearance with what I have~~~"  
  
Blushing madly at what Grima said out of embarrassment he began spluttering in shock, "W-what, w-why, how, would you even think that?!?! I don't care about you at all!' As he said those words he felt a searing pain in his chest causing him to cry out agony as he feels it .  
  
"Don't worry you'll forget all your ties with the Shepards in time. Then you an I will rule together over a ruined world." Grima laughed insanely in the darkness as he began to subjugate his vessel. "Just relax and give in. You're belong to me now, forever and ever. No matter what anyone says you'll always be mine~"  
  
"I refuse to forget Chrom and the Shepards. No matter what you plan it won't work. My bonds with them cannot be broken." Robin replied firmly.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I seem to know that you harbor certain feelings for someone but they don't love you back. Not that they'd probably call you weird if you reveal them to your unrequited love interest or the backlash that would occur to you both if it was found out that you are in love with the exalted prince." Grima said smugly.  
  
Robin had no response to that, only shock as he wondered, How did he find out? I never even told anyone so he couldn't have found out through spy networks. Realizing Grima was still looking at him with a smartass smirk he made his best attempt to not appear stumped.

Sadly, as Grima has been awakened so too did Robin’s connection with Grima. Making it so that Grima was well in tune with Robin’s thinking and inner desires. Perhaps this is the fate of one bound to the Fell Dragon in body and soul. No matter what Robin said, thought, or did otherwise, there are some things that even he cannot change.  
  
“You’re not making me betray them no matter what you may think.” Robin stated passively. His face showing no emotion yet it is clear from his words and body expression that he is uneasy.  
  
“I beg to differ for you see, dear vessel, that when someone with such a strong connection to my power becomes weak with even one emotion it can be used against them. And I know just the way to do so~” Waiting a bit and watching his vessel squirm against the dark magic holding him against his will, Grima built up magic in his hands and sent it towards Robin’s head. Once it hit all the restraint and self control that Robin had for himself would crumble and fall. Just like his fate willed it to be by the Fell Dragon.  
  
As Robin's wails of distress softened Grima sauntered over to him holding his face in his hands and began enticing him with sweet words and kisses that grew in fervor. Confused, disoriented, and slowly being consumed by Grima’s spell while being assaulted by pleasure from Grima’s advances, Robin easily fell farther into Grima’s control. All you could hear was his increasing sounds of pleasure. For Grima was intent on claiming Robin as his. All he had to do was twist his thoughts and give him what he always wanted, attention and love from someone who would care for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrom and the Shepards fought hard against the onslaught of grimleal forces being transported onto Grima's back. After Robin's disappearance Naga used her powers to heal long after enemy forces met them and battle broke out.  
  
"We must hold off long enough for Robin to come back to us!"  
  
"Father I'd love to believe you and have faith in Robin, but I don't think we have much choice! It's either him or us and despite my own doubts I rather not have us all fall for one man." Lucina shouted at her father.  
  
Chrom, distraught over his own daughter’s words cannot find it in himself to believe her. Looking over to the other Shepards he sees how they are faring. They pair up as they usually do against their foes.  
  
Suddenly, they all found themselves holding onto dear life as the Fell Dragon changed it's course of flight. Some people were thrown off only to be swiftly caught and rescued by any fliers and rescue staffs.  
  
Turning their heads forward, They watched as Grima appeared with Robin standing by his side. Looking at him however, the Shepards easily saw that he wasn't the same.  
  
Robin stood behind his doppelgänger in a rather relaxed manner hugging him from behind. His eyes were half closed and glazed over. His pupils were blood red as the marks that ran down his cheeks. For the Shepards with more sharp eyesight, they could also make out some rather unusual marks on his neck. Ones that imply what Grima did to Robin to turn him to his side.  
  
In shock and anger at seeing what had befallen his friend Chrom felt a horrible feeling in his chest and mind as he watched Grima order his best friend to help him kill the Shepards. He charged towards the two hoping that maybe wounding Grima would weaken his hold on his friend.  
  
Grima watched Chrom attempt to attack him and turned towards Robin stroking his cheek affectionately, like an owner petting their pet. “Vessel be a good boy and detain him would you? I’d like to crush his hope even further. Make him suffer more for your sake.” Robin nodded staring emotionless at Chrom before releasing his hold on Grima and rushing to parry Chrom who countered him swiftly with Falchion.  
  
Distraught over fighting his best friend in the state that he’s in, Chrom attempted to break Robin free of Grima’s control. “Robin please, snap out of it! You’re stronger than this I know you are! Don’t become his pawn, you’re one of us remember?!” Try as he might he didn’t even get Robin to acknowledge anything he said, only getting a growl in response and his attack stance turn more aggressive. Taking advantage of his distress, Robin slashed through Chrom’s defense leaving a large gash on his arm.  
  
Seeing as the Shepards were too far and occupied fighting the onslaught of reinforcements that got teleported onto Grima’s back Chrom backed off from Robin to avoid further injuries. Chrom looked angrily at Grima, who was watching this all with sickening pleasure. Turning his attention towards him now that Robin was waiting for his next move he angrily asked him “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!?! I’LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!!!”  
  
“Nothing much. All I did was make him submit to me. It was pretty easy to take advantage of his feeling for you that you never acknowledged or even reciprocated. All I had to do was use my power to make him realize that the only way he won’t be alone was to be with me. Something of which he could never feel the longer he was with you insects.” He said this all with a smirk that only grew wider upon seeing Chrom’s expression upon being told that his precious tactician had feelings for him.  
  
“What are you saying?!” Chrom had to know more, not only for understanding his friend’s predicament, but also his own.  For how could he understand that it was his friend’s unrequited love for him that led him to fall under the Fell Dragon’s clutches.  
  
“He loves you and always has. But watching you marry and interact less with him made him lonely so I persuaded him that he’ll never be alone with me. It was quite easy since his emotions left him vulnerable to some easy magic. That and some advances I made on him made it easy to forget all about the loneliness that he felt and just succumb to me.~”  
  
In complete and utter shock at hearing all this, Chrom was too much in his own thoughts to notice Grima building up power and quickly aimed it at Chrom’s chest. The blow shocked him into silence and awoken him from his train of thought. As darkness enveloped his vision, all he could think about was the pain and guilt of letting Robin suffer for all those years. Now he could feel nothing as he stared emotionless at the red sky.  
  
Those who saw him get shot let out screams of anguish. Everyone paused to look at what happened between Grima, Chrom, and Robin. Seeing their leader get shot down, the Shepards became infuriated making many mistakes which proved to be their downfall.  
  
When the last of them fell to the reinforcements of grimleal Grima ordered for their bodies to be gathered. Turning to Robin he asked, “What should we do to them? Turn them into Risen or let them rot? You decide my sweet vessel.”  
  
Robin gave off a rather thoughtful look before turning to Grima replying in a low monotone voice, “Turn them all but lets do something special for Chrom. So he can be with us forever. You, me, and Chrom.” Looking to the corpses he just stared  emptily for a bit before returning to Grima’s side and embracing him.  
  
Grima thought about it before nodding in approval. Petting Robin’s head as he nuzzled more into his side. “Perfect idea We’ll make him a Risen King. The perfect being for ruling for Risen and spreading terror to all who held such hope for his and the Shepards success in defeating us. I’ll even give him to you for some entertainment. Maybe I’ll join you, oh what a splendid idea.”  
  
Gathering his strength, he raised the Shepards as Deadlords and Chrom the Risen King. After fiddling around with their memories, purpose, and appearances, he stood in awe at the sight of the former Shepards. He turned his dragon body to Plegia, now nothing can stop him. 

* * *

Years passed and the world had fallen to ruin with any survivors desperately seeking shelter against Grima or turning on each either to increase their chance of survival. The world was in chaos and Grima watched the despair from his throne in Plegia. The Plegian palace had become his headquarters with some survivors and Grimleal being servants to keep it nice and tidy. For the survivors, they have no choice but to serve Grima they do their work in fear of punishment with little mistake knowing that any error could lead to their demise. Their only respite and comfort came in the good food and shelter they were given. The Grimleal on the other hand did their work with no regret, knowing that if it pleases their god they will be satisfied.  
  
In the throne room, Grima decided that maybe it was time to visit his vessel and his King for some entertainment. As he hadn’t had any for quite some time he walked towards the royal quarters. Opening the door to the largest room he was greeted with the sight of his vessel in an embrace with Risen King Chrom. Upon hearing Grima walk in they both eagerly let him in. Doors closed and there was mainly silence and yet if you payed attention enough you could hear a large amount of moaning, groaning, and thrusting from behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Vampedcandy, Squiddlybopbop and Sarai377 for your encouragement and some tips you gave me while I was making this.


End file.
